Coming Home
by magicalriot
Summary: It has been three years since Rose and the Doctor were seperated. Try as she may, Rose can't move on. But when chance brings the Doctor back into her life, will they be able to pick up where they left off? Because a lot has changed on both sides.


**Coming Home**

_It had been three years since I died. In one universe, at least. For three years, I had nursed this broken heart, tried to move on, tried to be happy. Yet every night my dreams were haunted by his beautiful eyes, a blue police box and a pair of converses. But I thought I could perhaps move on - given a little more time. Then I heard the sounds of his magic machine and I forgot that it had been three years. It felt like just moments since I looked into those ancient eyes and in that instant, my heart broke anew. Because there was no possible way that he could be here._

**Reality **

"Rose? You alright, love?" Michelle questioned her young blonde colleague who stood frozen at the window. Rose had worked at Torchwood for nearly three years, and none could fail to be impressed by her vast knowledge of aliens. However, no one had any idea how she had come to this knowledge. Rose was a private person, and trusted very few others.

The twenty-three-year-old shook her head and smiled absently at Michelle.

"Yes, fine. Is Mickey at his desk?" At Michelle's nod, Rose took off in his direction. Once she reached the familiar figure of her best friend and one-time love, Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty stretch of corridor.

"Did you hear it? Oh, God, tell me you heard it. Tell me I'm not going mad. Three years and I've never once heard that noise, yet I hear it now when …. Anyway. Did you hear it?" Rose's eyes begged Mickey silently, for the answer she wanted – the answer he could not give.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't… you know he can't come here. I'm sorry, babe." He reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"Just for a second I thought… but I guess it was just what I wanted to hear," Rose said bravely, a slight wobble in her voice the only thing to give away the depth of her pain. Mickey just kissed the top of her head and pulled his closest friend tighter, wishing he could take away her pain.

**Proof**

"…and then BLAM! He pulled the trigger and it exploded in his face. No more Weevil. Can't say I'll mourn him," Mickey recounted in a self-satisfied way. Rose smiled weakly and nodded. Mickey sighed. She had been increasingly more distracted since the incident the morning before. They walked towards her parents house, the place where they both lived, as the final light of the day faded out.

Rose broke the quiet in a voice that was too loud, too nervous.

"Can we go this way instead? I want to walk past the bakery, see if it's open." The bakery had closed two hours previous, as it did every night. But if she wanted to continue this fruitless search for the man of their past, Mickey wouldn't stand in her way.

The streets grew darker as they wound their way through the outskirts of London. The narrow, cobbled lanes offered many shadowy hollows where someone could hide. Mickey took Roses hand, although she showed no sign of fear. They reached the end of the small streets, back to the brightly lit main roads. Rose slumped with her blonde hair hung limply around her face, her beautiful eyes dark with disappointment.

"Well, at least I know," she whispered, low enough for Mickey to pretend not to hear. On a whim, she turned for one last look down the now completely dark arcade. It was then she noticed the faint blue light that leaked from the gap beside a house, the light she had missed before because of the last rays of the sun. Rose wrenched her hand from Mickey's and sprinted to the source of the light.

"Oh, what now Rose?" Mickey called exasperatedly before running after her.

Rose had disappeared into the small alley beside a house, with Mickey close on her heels.

"Oh my…" Rose stopped short and took in the sight in front of her.

"Rose! What are…?" Mickey trailed off.

Rose raced up to the door of the old blue police box and began hammering on the door.

"Doctor! Doctor! It's me, Rose! Lemme in, will you? Doctor!" Rose felt a huge array of emotions build up within and threaten to overtake her, a bizarre mix of amazement and choking fear being the most prominent. The door remained unanswered, despite Rose's continual banging.

"Rose. Maybe it's just a police box. They did exist, you know," Mickey gently tried to lead her away, but the shrugged him off.

"No, it's him, I know it. See?" Rose pulled the phone out of the hatch and held it to Mickey's ear. "No dial tone. The TARDIS phone isn't connected. Doctor!" She called again.

"Rose…"

"NO! I know how to prove this. I still have a key, let's go get it." Rose said determinedly, her eyes wild. For the second time that night, Mickey found himself racing down dimly lit streets after Rose.

**Searching**

Rose flew in the front door and up the stairs before her parents even registered her arrival. As Mickey skidded in after her, they turned to see the commotion.

"Mickey, Rose! What the hell is going on? Johnny is in bed, you know," Pete Tyler called up behind them. Mickey poked his head back down over the railing.

"It's the Doctor. Rose thinks he's here."

A shattering noise from the kitchen echoed this statement as Jackie Tyler heard the news.

"She's mad, that girl of mine," Jackie said, running up the stairs, broken cup forgotten, "She knows full well… Oh, love."

Jackie reached Rose's room to find the contents of her wardrobe littered on the floor. In the midst of the old clothes, sports equipment and trophies, rummaged Rose, muttering, "I know it's here somewhere. There was a box… where did I put it?"

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong? What are you doing?"

Rose looked up at her mother and smiled more sincerely than Jackie had seen in three years.

"Looking for my TARDIS key. He's back, mum, I swear it! Ah, there! I knew I put that box somewhere!" Rose ripped the top off a shoebox and emptied the contents on her bed. Out fell a phone, an old, faded shirt and a sparkling silver key on a long chain. Rose instantly snatched it up and bolted out of her bedroom and down the stairs, barely noticing the key growing warm at her touch.

Mickey had the car waiting by the door. Rose catapulted herself in to the passenger seat, and they took off into the night just as Big Ben chimed eight.

**Reunion**

When they arrived in the old street, Rose hesitated for the first time since discovering the time-travel device.

"What if…"

"No stopping now, Rose. Just do it," Mickey said, pulling her door open. Rose climbed out of the car unsteadily. She steeled herself with a deep breath, then approached the box, key in hand. She slid it easily into the lock and turned, felt it open easily as always. Rose slowly pushed open the doors and stepped inside…

"Oh, yes!" she squealed, as the very familiar time-ship that was so much bigger on the inside greeted her. She took in the great sweeping support struts, the central controls shaped like a giant teardrop, the grilled floors and the glowing walls, and felt like she had finally come home. Until she saw the girl.

About 18, tall and slim with dark hair, alabaster skin and green eyes, the girl was beautiful. She was dressed in a Victorian-aged ball gown, and looked somewhere between slightly annoyed and quite terrified.

"Who are you?" She asked, apprising Rose.

"Never mind that! Who the hell are you? What are you doing in the TARDIS?" Rose demanded, "And where's the Doctor?"

"Rose Tyler. Oh, it has been a while since I last saw you. How's Jackie?" A voice floated from the entrance to the hallway of the TARDIS. Rose's head snapped up. She found the source of the voice in an unfamiliar tall, strong looking man in a brown pinstripe suit leaning against the wall. She stopped suddenly.

"You regenerated," she accused, surprise in her voice.

"It's how I got here. The TARDIS had a little heart attack when I died – I jumpstarted her when I regenerated." Rose took a good look as she moved towards him. More muscular than the last form, and younger. Taller too. Then she noticed the face. Rose erupted into a huge smile, and she reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"You're _ginger!_" She laughed.

"I am? Oh, brilliant! I knew it had to happen eventually!" The Doctor grinned ecstatically before running for a mirror.

"Amazing. But look at that… same eyes. Don't get same features very often. Good, I was rather fond of those eyes." He turned to Rose, hearts leaping at the sight of her. He took in the big hazel eyes, the straight blonde hair and the familiar floral smell that had always accompanied her. The then frowned as he noticed the expression on her face.

"Rose? Everything ok?" Ok? For the first time in three years, everything was... fantastic. And the eyes… she had always loved those eyes. They had haunted her dreams every night, and she had never stopped praying that she could see them again. She smiled, tongue between her teeth, a smile he remembered and had missed so much. She opened her mouth to answer when there was a bang at the door.

"Mickey!"

"Mickey the Idiot? He's here? Oh, I had missed Mickey. Lady Mirelle, would you mind opening the door?" the Doctor asked politely.

"Polite. Wow, it is incredible how much it doesn't suit you. You're yet to explain 'Lady Mirelle', by the way," Rose said as her and the Doctor moved back to the centre of the control room. Mirelle opened the door just a fraction, only to have it thrown back as Mickey came flying in.

"Rose! Doctor! You here? I… who the hell are you?" Mickey stared at Mirelle.

She drew herself up and glared at him.

"I am Lady Mirelle of Edinburgh. What on earth is going on?" The Doctor smiled guiltily.

"Explanation time, then"

"You better believe it," said Rose with a wry smile.

"I was helping with a situation back in the 1840s. Aliens trying to take over, enslave the human race, you know how it goes. Anyway, I got shot – laser beam, not pleasant – and I just had time to take off in the TARDIS before I started to regenerate. I had forgotten Mirelle was in here. I started to regenerate, felt the TARDIS shudder, and then I collapsed. I woke up barely five minutes ago. Sorry about all this, Mirelle. And these noisy, rude people are Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith. I travelled with Rose for a long time, and Mickey joined us every now and then." With that thought, he spun to Rose.

"How long has it been for you?" Rose refused to meet his eyes.

"Three years," she said softly.

"How long for you?" Mickey called out.

"Eight years, four months and five days. Give or take." Rose gave a short laugh. Had it been anyone else, she would have been flattered that they knew exactly how long since they last saw her. Knowing the Doctor, though, he had most likely calculated it in his head as soon as Mickey asked.

Mickey caught the tension between them and took charge. He quickly walked up to Mirelle and offered her his arm.

"How about I take you to Rose's parent's house? You can rest there; get a nice cup of tea. These two can fly once they're done." She nodded, and they walked out the door arm in arm.

Neither Rose nor the Doctor had even glanced away from each the other.

**What a Night**

"Eight years," Rose repeated. So much could change in eight years. He had had the time to recover, to move on. The Doctor closed his eyes briefly and reflected on the fact that she had only been without him for three years, while he had suffered through eight.

Rose walked around the humming control panel and ran her hand over the familiar buttons. She had missed the TARDIS too – the quiet presence of another female who cared for the Doctor. She began to glow happily at Rose's touch. They had grown close over the two years Rose had spent with the Time Lord.

Suddenly she ached to reach out to him, struck by the simple knowledge that he was here – her dreams tangible at last. Despite this, both ignored the instinct to embrace each other in favour of satisfying their curiosities.

"So then, Rose, what have you been doing?" The Doctor affected a sunny and positive tone. Rose pretended that she couldn't see straight through him and answered the question.

"Working for Torchwood. Not bad with aliens, me. Still living with the parents, but me and Mickey had found an apartment. We were planning on moving in next week." Rose hoped he didn't notice that she was already discounting past plans in favour of a different future. He did, of course, but knew her well enough to not let on.

"So you and Mickey…?" The Doctor asked, just a little too quickly.

Rose shook her head and grinned. "Nah. There is way too much water under _that_ proverbial bridge. We were always better off as mates anyway," she looked into his familiar brown eyes, struck again by how grateful she was that they hadn't changed. "What about you, Doctor? What have you been up to? Eight years – bet you have had plenty of companions in that time." Neither could ignore the slightly aggressive tone to her voice, and Rose wished she could take back the words.

"A few. Never for as long as you. Always moving on, saving the worlds, you know me!" The Doctor avoided getting too serious. It would have to happen sooner or later, and he was much more inclined to later. "So, is there somewhere I can park this brilliant time ship? I'm sure the Tyler mansion has plenty of room."

"Um, yeah, there's room in the gardens. Go for your life." Rose said before she turned sharply and headed to the door.

"Hang on, where are you going?" the Doctor called after her.

"I need a walk. See you back at the mansion," she replied shortly. The Doctor watched her leave the TARDIS before collapsing against her control panel.

"Oh, what a night."

**Disappointment**

By the time Rose made her way up the winding driveway and through the pillared doorway, her mother was fattening the Doctor up on tea and biscuits.

"There you are, sweetheart, where you been?" Jackie called out.

"Just needed some air, mum. Where are Mickey and Mirelle?"

"Mirelle's in bed. She's a little overwhelmed. Poor thing – she's travelled through time, watched the Doctor regenerate and ended up in a different universe. Plus, had you and me barge in the TARDIS," Mickey replied as he walked down the stairs. Rose smiled weakly. Trust Mickey to make a joke of things.

"Well, as I was just telling the Doctor, I have a spare room or seven, so all are welcome!" Jackie said, delighted at her house guests.

The Doctor looked a little confused, and Rose didn't blame him. Last time he had met her mother, he had been in danger of decapitation. Now she was offering him the spare room.

"Come on, Doctor, I'll show you your room," Rose said, deciding to rescue him. He jumped up quickly after saying goodnight and followed after her.

"So where is the baby? I thought you said your mum was pregnant, that day on…"

"In bed. It is eleven at night, Doctor. John may be a bugger, but even he sleeps," Rose cut him off.

"John?"

"Well she couldn't exactly call him 'the Doctor', could she?"

"Wha -?" The Doctor looked suitably shocked.

"Mum decided that you weren't so bad after all – once you were safely out of our lives. She figured that anyone who saved the world as often as you did, and made me happy, was worth a second chance. Since she couldn't tell you that, she named the baby after you. Here's your room." Rose pointed it out before turning to leave, ignoring his surprised and just a little pleased face.

"Rose?"

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, not turning to face him. "Yes, Doctor?"

'_I've missed you. If I had have known that I could get back this way I would have done it years ago. I want you to travel with me,' _he thought.

But time had passed and things had changed, and the Doctor had no idea how Rose felt about him anymore. He was sure that she had moved on – she was human, after all. Such short lives.

"I'm sorry to come back and stir up trouble, just when your life is starting to settle. I don't mean to be such a burden." Rose stared straight ahead, her heart heavy with disappointment.

"Goodnight, Doctor," she said before she walked down the hallway towards her room, his eyes still on her back.

**Second Chance**

Mickey found Rose on the balcony protruding from her room at 2 am, wrapped up in a pink and purple quilt. She lay back on a sun chair, her eyes on the stars.

"Rose? What are you doing?"

"Can't sleep. It's been a hell of a day. Plus, I haven't slept well in years. It has never been the same, sleeping without the sounds of the TARDIS," she said, turning to smile a welcome at Mickey. She gestured to the seat beside her and he plonked himself down.

"I still can't look at the stars without thinking of him and wondering if he's out there. If he's fighting some monster, if he's ok, wishing like mad I could be part of the action. And now he's back, and he barely looks at me, let alone offers me a place on the TARDIS!" Rose jumped to her feet; quilt still tight around her shoulders. "I can't… I just need… I … oh, Mickey, what do I do?" Rose stammered before falling heavily onto the railing. Mickey rushed to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's your decision, Rose. But he's here, and that's something we all thought could never happen. I've seen how hard the last three years have been. Will you really be able to live with yourself for the next sixty knowing you gave up your second chance?" Rose turned her head into Mickey's chest and began to sob as his words hit home.

**3 am**

The door to the Doctors room flew open and smashed against the wall behind it. He was sitting upright in a second, sonic screwdriver in hand. Light from the hallway filtered in, and he noticed the figure in his doorway.

"Rose? Wha's goin on?" the Doctor muttered sleepily. She was wearing boxer shorts and a singlet that didn't quite cover her stomach. A quilt lay abandoned in the hallway behind her, and her hair stuck up at all angles. Clearly she had attempted sleep at some point.

"If you want me to come with you, ask me. Ok? No hinting, no coy little remarks. I'm not just jumping in the TARDIS without knowing if you want me with you," hands on hips and face set in a determined frown, Rose looked formidable.

"I… I… Rose, its 3 am! But of-"

"Don't say anything now; I don't want it to be spur of the moment. I'll see you when I get back from work tomorrow – you better have something to say by then, or I will. Goodnight." With that, Rose spun and walked out of the room, leaving the Doctor staring after her in shock. Before he had a chance to recover, she was back in his doorway.

"And don't you dare go disappearing on me while I'm out!"

**Decision time**

"Alright, we're off. Now dad…"

"I know, I know! Don't let the Doctor disappear. Now go to work! It's bad enough I have to miss a day because of this – you two don't get to be late as well!" Pete said as he ushered his daughter and the man he had come to care for as a son out the door.

"Phew! I thought she was never going to leave. Now, Jacks, are you and John heading off yet?"

"Leavin now! Mirelle is coming too. She wants to see the fashions. We'll be back round four, so you've got the Doctor all to yourself. See you later!" Jackie came thundering through the kitchen like a blonde whirlwind, baby on one hip and bewildered girl clinging to her other hand. Pete smirked – he didn't envy Mirelle. He had been dragged on more than one of Jackie's shopping trips, and they weren't pretty. Pete turned back to the paper, expecting a few moments of peace now that the house was quiet again. It didn't last.

"Good morning. Blimey, Jackie sure knows how to make noise of a morning!" the Doctor said in greeting as he entered the kitchen, already dressed.

"She has a theory that if she has to be up, so should everyone else. Oh, the messages for you are as follows. From Mirelle: Gone shopping with Jackie. She wouldn't take no for an answer. From Jackie: Will buy you some new shirts in town – the one you had on last night looked worn out. From Mickey: Don't go off flying, Rose will kill you. From Rose: Don't even think about taking off in the TARDIS. I'll kill you."

The Doctor grinned sheepishly at the comments. "Not exactly the welcome I had dreamed about, but then again, Rose insists on being so human and unpredictable," he remarked to Pete.

"Oh, come on. I'm actually very proud of her for not falling all over you. It hasn't been an easy three years, you know. Moping women are bad enough – a woman who has lost her entire world is almost impossible." Pete commented.

"Yeah, it would have been a hard adjustment. Especially since she never actually existed in this world – it's like trying to fit an extra piece into a puzzle. She would have felt a little out of it for a while. Should be ok now, though." Pete fixed the Doctor with a piercing stare.

"I wasn't talking about her universe."

The Doctor pulled up a chair beside Pete.

"Alright, tell me honestly. How bad was it?" Pete didn't answer for a moment, just looked at the Doctor. He seemed to make a decision in that second, revealed to the Doctor by his next words.

"It's not my place to say. It's between you and her, and I'm not getting involved. However, I have been sworn on pain of death not to let you leave, so I'll give you this – she used to wake us all in the middle of the night, shouting your name. Even now, she barely sleeps. Anything else, you will have to ask her. Now, Doctor, tell me. Do you like football?"

Pete took off to the lounge where he turned on the widescreen television to the sports channel. The Doctor remained at the table, processing what he had just heard. He hated that he had put her through that pain and wished he could take it away. The Doctor had thought that he could leave her here, happy and safe, never putting her life in danger again. But all thought of that vanished when he realised the heartache that would cause her. He couldn't put her through that again – and, if he was honest, he wasn't sure he could put himself through the parting either. His mind made up to ask her the moment he next saw her, the Doctor let himself smile. If that spectacle last night was anything to go by, she still cared about him too. Happiness seemed only a step away, and with that thought, the Doctor went to join Pete on the couch.

**Cataloguing**

Rose sat in the basement of Torchwood, surrounded by shelf upon shelf of alien artefacts. By her feet was a box piled high with new objects to be sorted, entered into the system and shelved. Rose's face twisted into a nasty frown. She hated cataloguing. It was past two and she had been at it for hours, but still had a whole box to go. She grabbed the next item out of the box and began to examine it. Each artefact had already been scientifically tested, and these bizarre and strange looking items had been deemed 'Unknown', 'Safe' or 'Useless'. It wasn't the most sophisticated system, but it did the job. The dangerous stuff was put straight into the safe or used for research. The alien piece in her hand vaguely resembled a waffle maker with metal legs. She typed a description into the computer and printed out the number to be assigned to the strange metal object.

Possibly the worst part about this job was that it required little concentration, meaning that her brain was freed up to ponder the reappearance of the Doctor. Rose already regretted charging into his room last night. Rule number one with the Doctor: don't make it domestic. Emotions were better left away. Of course, he could always bend the rules when he felt like it. Rose slammed down the enter button.

Eight years! He had travelled with other people, he had moved on! While Rose dreamt about him every night and missed him with each moment. She stood up, stomping over to the trolley with the newly labelled waffle-maker. As she went to place it among the other miscellaneous items, it struck her just how selfish she was being.

"Oh, God," she said, sinking to the floor. What on earth gave her the right to act all sulky and mad, just because she couldn't move on? He was happy – travelling around, saving the worlds. Who was she to get in the way of that? As he said, always moving on. She was just a part of his past, like so many other women. Even though it felt like someone had placed iron bands around her chest at the thought, she knew what she had to do. Rose knew that the Doctor would feel obliged to ask her – she had to let him off the hook.

**Goodbye**

Rose stepped into the TARDIS, now parked in a playground near her house, and lent against the metal railings. The Doctor was yet to notice her, humming as he worked over the TARDIS controls.

"Ah! That should do it!" he said excitedly.

"So you're leavin' then? Were you even going to say goodbye?" the Doctor spun around.

"Rose! Oh, of course… I was on my way over! Rose Tyler, I -"

"Stop, just stop," Rose cut him off mid-sentence. She refused to meet his eyes, her lips pursed in an effort to stall the tears. The Doctor backed off, looking confused.

"Just… Just give me a proper goodbye this time. Give me a hug, say goodbye, and tell me that you lo – Oh, you would never say it. Just hug me and tell me to have a good life. Then leave." Rose's voice cracked on the last few words.

The Doctors ancient eyes grew dark with pain. He had been moments from asking Rose to come with him. But if this was what she wanted…

He held open his arms. "Have a good life, Rose."

She flew into his embrace and hugged him tightly, choking back the tears. Her arms were tight around his neck and his pressed firmly against her back for the last time. She breathed in deeply, imprinting into her memory the smell of engine and the stupid wax he insisted on using in his hair. She gently pulled back, needing to get out of there before she fell apart.

"Take care, Doctor. Goodbye," Rose looked into his eyes one last time, before she turned and ran out the door of the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said softly to the closed door.

**Lost Again**

Outside the TARDIS, Rose slowed to a walk and then stopped entirely, the tears blinding her. Sobs ran through her body, making her knees give out. Suddenly, Mickey was there, holding her up. Rose collapsed against him, gripping to his jacket tightly in an effort to remain upright.

"He's gone. Oh… he's… I've lost him again," she sobbed into Mickey's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Half carrying her, Mickey took a distressed Rose towards her house. The sounds of the TARDIS dematerialising echoed behind them.

**In the Meanwhile**

Mirelle walked down the stairs of the TARDIS, dressed once again in her ball gown.

"Remind me never to go shopping with a woman from the 21st century again. I was fortunate to get out alive! I -" Mirelle noticed the Doctor staring blankly at the doors of the TARDIS, not moving. The machine was groaning and beeping rapidly, as if in complaint to something.

"Doctor?" she asked cautiously. "Where is Rose? Did she agree to accompany you?"

"Hmm? Oh, no… she decided to stay. Of course, she would have moved on. I just…" He trailed off sadly, eyes still on the doors.

"Oh, you are a fool. A blind fool," Mirelle walked in front of the Doctor and placed her hand against the side of his face.

"Doctor, isn't it obvious? Weren't you yourself considering leaving her here because she had a stable life? Did it never occur to you that she might extend the same courtesy to you?" He lifted his head, confused.

"What -?"

"She thinks you have moved on, that you no longer want her or love her. So she would sacrifice her own happiness, just to see you doing what you wish," Mirelle smiled. "I wish I knew what it is to love someone that much. She does not want you to leave, Doctor."  
"What do I do?" He asked, unsure of himself in a way that was entirely unfamiliar. Mirelle took his hand.

"Just tell her the truth. Tell her how you feel." After a long pause, the Doctor nodded once and dropped her hand, running for the TARDIS controls.

**Together Again**

By the time Mickey and Rose had made their way up the sweeping driveway, Rose had stopped crying and could walk unaided. With her arms wrapped around her chest and head down, she looked like a hurt child. It was because of this posture that Mickey noticed the vehicle stationed beside the house before Rose did.

"Rose…" Her head came up slowly to Mickey's voice. Where was the rush, now that the Doctor was gone again? Then she took in the great blue box, and the figure that lent casually against it. Confusion coloured her face. Finally, he realised that she had seen him, and started towards his Rose.

"I have lost you once, and I am sorry, but I just can't do it again. I want you to come with me. I mean, it is your choice, totally up to you, and I understand… I mean. Oh, look, what I'm trying to say is… I love you, Rose Tyler." Rose stared at him, trying to decide if he was serious. A stunning smile broke out on her face as she realised he was.

"Oh, come here you," she said, holding out her arms. They both ran to cover the last few meters between them. Then Rose was lifted off her feet, swept up by the embrace of the only person who could make her truly happy – the person who she would be travelling with long into the future, past and whenever else they happen to find themselves.

**Epilogue**

_My name is Rose Tyler. Three years ago I died, but now I have found life again. Or, rather, life found me and my family, and took us back to the universe where we belong. Cardiff became the new home for the Tyler's and a Smith, Torchwood the place of work. The Doctor reappeared with his magic machine and took them and the Lady home. Then he grabbed my hand and led me into the blue box, into the life of adventure and mayhem that I had missed so much. I know nothing is certain, and travelling with him there is no guarantee of stability or even safety. But it is worth it. He is worth it. And even though he tells me to never say never ever, I know I will never leave him. I had forever taken from me once – I will not let it happen again. _


End file.
